Seven Rings and Five Fingers in Hand
by EchidnaPower
Summary: A redo of the final battle in Sonic and the Secret Rings, Sonamy style!


"I am…the creator! The stories of this world are…_mine_!" that was the voice of the mighty genie Erazor Djinn, whose phenomenal, cosmic powers had been elevated to almost impossibly high levels and transformed him into an incomplete, ugly beast thanks to the power of the seven World Rings. The evil genie had just about destroyed any hope of getting the world's stories back to normal by eliminating Shahra, the genie who had recruited the help of a certain blue hedgehog to try and stop him.

"If this is _your_ world, then it's a world that I don't want any part of!" that said hedgehog had taken the powers of the World Rings for himself, and transformed into a totally new and powerful form to attempt one last try at taking the evil genie down.

"Is that so? Then perhaps I should bring _your_ world to _mine_!" Erazor cackled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sonic asked. Sonic would soon regret asking that question, the rogue monster genie raised a hand, and a golden cage suddenly materialized in his hand, holding one prisoner inside.

"Help!" the prisoner screamed, totally confused as to what was going on.

"Amy!" Erazor Djinn had brought Amy Rose, the energetic pink hedgehog into the story world using his amazing power, simply to further anger Sonic and to perhaps gain an edge by putting one of the hedgehog's friends in grave danger. If his friend were to become hurt, perhaps Sonic would be unable to focus and go down for an easy defeat.

"What's going on here?" the terrified pink hedgehog cried, looking on in horror at the monster holding her captive.

"You're about to become the subject of a tragedy in my story!" Erazor cackled.

"That's what you think! Speed Break!" Sonic blasted forward, reaching speeds he had never even dreamed of before as he broke through the cage, scooped Amy up and placed her back on the ground. "Stay here Amy, while I take care of this creep!" Sonic said sternly.

"Who are you? Sonic, is that you?" Amy asked.

Sonic didn't respond and blasted upward to face the genie in the air, "That's a low blow Erazor, now you're gonna pay!" Sonic shouted furiously, his fists clenched in anger.

"Mwahahaha! You think you are a match for me?" Erazor charged forward and slashed away with the claws on his hands, forcing Sonic to dodge attacks from all directions while he recharged his power. "You're a determined little rat, but there's no possible way you can defeat me!" Erazor cackled as he backed away from the hedgehog.

"Sonic, watch out!" Amy cried from below.

"Huh?" Sonic looked away for a split second to look at Amy, and then back at Erazor who was charging an enormous sphere of energy to launch at the dark spined hedgehog.

"It would take a miracle for you to avoid this attack!" Erazor roared.

"Miracles are my specialty! Speed Break!" Sonic blasted forward and pushed against the sphere with all his might, but the genie's power was incredibly strong, and Sonic was having trouble holding it back. "You won't…take me down that easy!" Sonic roared out a battle cry and kicked the huge sphere back at Erazor. "Ha! How's that for an introduction then?" he panted. "Now's my chance! Speed Break!" Sonic used his last bit of charged up power to attack the immortal monster while he was off guard, slamming his fists into the genie's face as fast and as hard as his powered up form possibly could. "Still think I can't handle you?" Sonic laughed.

Erazor backed off, his monstrous form spewing multicolored smoke from the damage he took, but the evil genie was far from ready to surrender. Once more the genie came and slashed at Sonic, and managed to nail Sonic with a powerful swing of his right arm. Now that Sonic was off balance, he launched a furious barrage of small energy chunks at the hedgehog, but Sonic quickly regained his composure and dodged them all. "Give it up Erazor; don't expect to get lucky like that again!" Sonic yelled.

"Aaaah!" Hearing the cry of terror, Sonic looked down and saw a figure of pink desperately diving back and forth to dodge the rain of energy that had missed Sonic and was now hurtling towards her.

"Amy, are you ok?" Sonic shouted. Amy fell to one knee after dodging the last of the attacks, her petite form panting with both exhaustion, and fear for her life.

"I better squirt this battle in another direction!" Sonic flew over to the other side of their imaginary battlefield so that any future attacks would miss Amy regardless of whether or not Sonic was able to dodge them or not. "Come on Erazor, let's finish this now!" Sonic growled.

"It would appear that you have sort of special connection with that girl, I think I've found your Achilles heel you filthy rat!" Erazor cackled.

Sonic's eyes widened in horror, he didn't have to guess what Erazor Djinn meant by that, he _knew_. Erazor charged another huge sphere of cosmic energy, and launched it straight at Amy who was watching from below in horror.

"Sonic help!" Amy cried, closing her eyes so she didn't have to see what was about to happen to her.

"I'll never get there in time! I've got to do something! Time Break!" Sonic tapped into his newly charged up power to slow time down around him, and managed to get to Amy and block the sphere before time sped up again.

"Sonic, what happened?" Amy asked fearfully.

"Can't…talk…right now!" Sonic groaned. Even with the power of the World Rings, Sonic's body wasn't accustomed to the strange power they gave off and was beginning to greatly strain itself to maintain the Darkspine form. Sonic began to lose ground and was merely a few feet away from failing to save her and himself. Amy could feel the searing heat that the sphere was giving off, it pricked at her skin and made her feel like she was in a sauna, but that was nothing compared to the pain that Sonic was feeling. "Can't…hold it back…much longer!"

Even if Amy wasn't frozen with fear, her moving out of the way wouldn't make it any easier for Sonic, since she would most certainly die once he had been eliminated by the monster genie. "Don't give up Sonic! Push! Push with everything you've got! You can do it! You always do it!" Amy encouraged. Sonic wasn't sure why, but he felt a surge of adrenaline rush through him when Amy started pushing against his back in an attempt to offer any kind of assistance. With a loud battle-cry, Sonic pushed the sphere out of the way and managed to save them both, but Sonic knew his Darkspine form wouldn't survive another blast like the one he had faced. "Sonic, are you ok?" Amy asked worriedly.

Sonic panted and glanced at Amy with his pupil-barren eyes, trying to smile at her wasn't easy when his Darkspine form had left him without any ways to show emotion beyond determination or fatigue. "You're wearing down rat! If I don't finish you off the Rings' power will!" Erazor cackled.

Sonic knew Erazor was right, he could feel his insides burning painfully from using the unfamiliar power for so long and at such a high level. If he didn't finish the job soon, he'd lose his life without Erazor even having to do anything, "I…I've got to…"

"Sonic, please, don't give up! I don't know what's going on but I know it can't be good, you just can't lose!" Amy pleaded, placing her hand on the male hedgehog's shoulder.

Taking another glance at the pink hedgehog, whose tears of desperation were beginning to show in her jade-green eyes, Sonic slowly got to his feet and slowly floated back into the air to face off against Erazor for one more barrage of attacks, "I won't give up…I'll either save this world…_and _Amy…or I'll die trying…" Sonic whispered to himself.

"You still want more? Haven't you suffered enough already? I suppose I'll have to show you what happens to the heroes in _my_ world!" Erazor charged the biggest energy sphere yet, and Sonic knew he literally had seconds to charge up his soul power or both he and Amy would perish. Spinning like mad Sonic charged up his energy, and felt the impact of the sphere hitting him.

"Amy, out of the way!" Sonic managed to yell. Amy dove out of the sphere's radius, and watched as Sonic desperately tried to hold back the sphere that would almost certainly do him in.

"Take _this_!" Erazor was through playing games with Sonic, the rogue genie launched a furious barrage to further increase the power of the sphere, until Sonic finally gave out and took the impossibly painful attack at its full strength.

"No!" Amy closed her eyes and waited for the flash of light to disappear. When she opened them again, there was Sonic, unconscious on the ground in his normal form, the rings on his wrists and ankles rose into the air and flew back towards Erazor, who absorbed their power and grew in size and power.

"Yes! The power! The absolute power! Now nothing will stop me from recreating this world in my own glorious image!" Erazor shouted victoriously.

Amy ran over to Sonic and knelt down next to him, she pressed her ear against his chest and heard a faint heartbeat, it amazed her just how much suffering the hedgehog's body could handle, but it seemed that this was too close to feel any sort of relief just yet. "Sonic, wake up, you've gotta wake up!" Amy pleaded desperately, shaking the hedgehog's body to try and revive him. Sonic gave no response. Whimpering, Amy pulled out a glowing item from her hammerspace and held it tightly in her hand. Then she grabbed Sonic's hand and entwined her fingers with his, with the glowing item in between their two hands. "Please Sonic, we need you…the world needs you…_I-I_ need you. Please." Amy's tears began to flow freely, she closed her eyes to block them, but they would not be denied no matter how tightly she squeezed.

"It no longer makes any difference! Now you too shall become a victim of fate, no one must get in my way!" Erazor began to charge one last sphere of energy that would end it all right away.

Amy kept her eyes closed to avoid seeing her incoming fate, but unbeknownst to her, the item inside her five fingers and his five fingers began to glow brightly, and a tear from her eyes dropped onto Sonic's face. Immediately Sonic woke up and felt the item's power flow through him, and he took the item from Amy, flew into the sky and bounced the sphere off without so much as a grunt of effort. "Sonic, but how?" Amy asked in disbelief, as she beheld the golden form of her precious Sonic high in the air.

"A Chaos Emerald…but there's only one here…how could I possibly have obtained my Super form using just one Chaos Emerald?" Sonic wondered, as he too stared in disbelief at the powerful gem. He looked down at Amy and saw a leftover glow from the emerald's power on her right hand, and saw a more powerful glow on his left hand. He gasped in realization, it was _her_. Amy was the reason the emerald's power had been magnified seven times over. Her emotions flowed through the emerald, turned themselves into power and flowed into him. Then something that he remembered hearing quite a while ago came back to him. "That's it…power is enriched by the _heart_." Sonic suddenly realized, Amy's love for him must have been the cause of the surge of energy, and perhaps, just perhaps, his body accepted the power because…he felt the same way, deep down.

He floated down to Amy and embraced her in a grateful hug, "Thanks Amy, I owe you for this."

Amy smiled and hugged his golden form back, "Anytime Sonic, you can _always_ count on me." she giggled, her tears now tears of relief and joy.

Sonic broke the embrace and smiled at her, then faced off against Erazor again. "Alright Erazor, if you thought Time Break and Speed Break were hard to cope with, let's see you handle the power of Chaos Control!" Sonic shouted.

"It doesn't matter how many tricks you throw at me, you won't be able to take me on!" Erazor charged another sphere at Sonic and launched it with all his might, but this time Sonic stopped the sphere in its tracks and kicked it back at Erazor who was stunned by the sphere's energy.

"Alright! Chaos Control!" the emerald glowed brightly and time stopped all around the area. Sonic flew up to Erazor and spun at high speed, summoning spheres of light that his body quickly absorbed. "Let's see how you like the Light Speed Attack!" Sonic allowed time to start again, and at the exact moment Erazor began moving again, Sonic made his.

He flew at light speed around the monster genie, who had no idea what was going on or what power he was currently facing. Sonic then met Erazor's deranged face and snickered. He spin-dashed into the genie's face and knocked him backwards, causing more puffs of smoke to come from Erazor Djinn's body.

"Gwahh! How can you have this power?" For the first time during the entire battle, Erazor was worried that he may not come out of it victorious; this new power Sonic had taken on was more powerful than anything he could ever imagine.

"I've got a real reason to fight! And you're the one who gave it to me!" Sonic shouted back. Sonic charged a powerful wind attack and held it over his head.

"What is this?" Erazor shouted nervously.

"Super Sonic Wind!" Sonic fired, and the powerful attack struck Erazor Djinn square in the eye, and the genie fell and started exploding from the amount of damage.

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Your tale is finished Erazor! Next time, leave out the plot twists!" Sonic shouted. Sonic floated down to where the depowered genie was lying and used Chaos Control to transport himself, Amy, and Erazor back to the palace. "So now what do you have to say?" Sonic snickered.

Erazor grabbed his sword and leaned against it, his form back to what he was before, "I shall not be defeated! If you defeat me I shall simply return again and again! I am immortal! I cannot be vanquished!" Erazor cackled.

"Is that true Sonic?" Amy asked nervously.

Sonic glanced back at the frightened pink hedgehog and smiled, he grabbed her hand with his free hand and gave it a squeeze; he laughed lightly when he saw her blush. Then looking back at Erazor, he smirked as he held out what he was hiding behind his back.

When Erazor saw what Sonic was holding, his evil laughter became gasps of horror. "That can't be! That's the…"

"It sure is. The genie of the lamp is supposed to grant three wishes, am I right?" Sonic asked rhetorically.

"I will never grant any wish from the likes of you!" Erazor barked angrily.

Sonic just snickered and led Amy over to the throne where he took a seat and stared Erazor down. "My first wish, bring Shahra back to life!" The lamp fired a beam of light at Erazor, and the disobedient genie was forced to his feet by a strange purple light.

"My body…M-My body is...aargh!" Unwillingly, Erazor brought the genie he had destroyed back into existence.

"Amy, go make sure she's ok." Sonic said.

Amy nodded, and reluctantly released Sonic's hand in order to go check on Shahra.

"Now my second wish! Return the Arabian Nights to the way they were, so that the world can have its stories again!" The lamp fired again, and the wish enforcing light took over Erazor Djinn again, and the storybook world he had corrupted immediately returned to normal. "And finally, my third wish!" Sonic got up off the throne and stood tall in front of the horrified genie, "Erazor Djinn, you shall live out the rest of time trapped inside your lamp as you were in days of old!" Sonic pointed the lamp at the evil genie, and once more the lamp forced Erazor to obey. Slowly but surely, the genie began to magnetize towards his lamp.

"Shahra, I know you're there! Please stop him! We can start over, the two of us! I swear! I swear it!" Erazor's begging was taking a toll on the genie girl's heart, and she broke down into tears as she knew her old love simply couldn't be allowed to roam free. "No, the world is mine! I cannot be denied by that filthy rat! WHYYYYYYYY?"

"I told you! I'm not a rat! I'm a hedgehog." Sonic blew out the flame on the lamp, finally sealing Erazor Djinn for the rest of eternity. Sonic looked over at the sobbing Shahra, and then at Amy who walked back over to him.

"Sonic, was Erazor…Shahra's lover?" Amy asked.

"I guess so Ames." Sonic replied with a sad shrug.

"Well…is there anything we can do to make her happy? She's so sad…I know_ I_ would be if I…lost _you_." Amy said.

"Hmm…" Sonic walked over to Shahra and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Shahra…will you grant me one last wish?"

Shahra took a moment, and then finally looked up at Sonic with her tear-stricken face and nodded. "I wish…for you to be happy…to be filled with comfort and joy by the fact that no matter what, you'll always have friends who care for you." Sonic stepped back, and watched as Shahra's heart seemed to heal itself. Halfway due to magic, the other half thanks to her new friends, when the lights vanished, she smiled at the two hedgehogs. "Thank you…for caring."

Sonic nodded and said goodbye to the genie, but not before taking Amy's hand once more. "You know I was originally gonna wish for a mountain of handkerchiefs?" Sonic asked.

"That would've a dumb wish. Good thing I was here huh?" Amy giggled.

"I wanna thank you Amy, I couldn't have done it without you." Sonic said sincerely, "I mean, you energized me right when I needed it most."

"I'm just glad I could help." Amy replied bashfully, looking away to hide her blush

"You did. More than you know Ames…" Sonic then decided to do something he never thought he would, "Hey…you wanna go get something to eat?" he asked, somewhat shyly.

"I – you want – sure Sonic! I'd be glad to!" Amy replied excitedly, her eyes sparkling with pure joy.

Sonic chuckled and held up the Chaos Emerald. "Goodbye Shahra, and thanks for the adventure!" With a flash of Chaos Control, the two hedgehogs left the genie alone.

Shahra floated over to a special book that contained information on all things involving Sonic. She turned to a certain page, Amy Rose's page, and changed it slightly with a wave of her hand. Now anyone who read that book in the future would read, that Sonic the Hedgehog defeated the evil Erazor Djinn, with seven rings, and five fingers in hand.  
-

**Hope you guys liked this oneshot! It's my first real one. I've actually wanted to write this game redo for a while now, it was just a matter of getting around to it. Plus, I needed a break from my AAML story, I need to get back in the zone before I get started on its next chapter. But hey, anyone out there reading this, please give me reviews for this story too! I wanna see how my versatility is. Thanks for reading! ^^**


End file.
